The Shattered Ones
by DarkLiliy003
Summary: When being compared to kikyo all the time, shit can get annoying. So when kagome runs away, things happen and the kami take pity on kagome, how will kagome react and live? especially since she is being torn between two Lords? PLEASE read! and REVIEW! (rating may change!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is DarkLily or lily for short! I really like sesshomaruXKagome because I think sesshoumaru really needs someone in his life (other then me of course.) I think their personalities to may may not match but you look a little closer and you'll see they actually have TONS in common =P

well this is it My first one actually so please be nice to me

* * *

"Inuyasha! SIT!" shrieked kagome followed by a loud thud in the earth.

Red in the face and panting hard kagome didn't even realize that tears where streaming down her face till she felt them land on her chest. _I dont believe it! I cant! Everything for nothing! All I have done, all I was going to do! GONE! _Even her mind could not comprehend what was happening, but her legs could.

She turned and ran, sango and the group yelling after her not to go. But she could not stop she wouldn't, and couldn't. If she stopped now she would have her heart turned to dust, _not that it isnt all ready in shatters _kagome thought to herself sobbing. Kagome didn't know where she was going, everything was a blur. Trees and roots scratched her arms and legs, bruising her knees and causing her to scream in pain and sorrow repeatedly till finally. She fell and did not get back up..

So silent the forest was, no birds chipping in the setting sun, no animals rustling in the underbrush. Nothing. The atmosphere mirrored her heart. Cold. Silent. Broken. Lying there she didn't feel anything not even when the world around her was soaked with the now pouring down rain. Slowly blinking, kagome rethought the moments that happened not to long ago, she willed and wished them to go away however the pain broke through her walls and the memories flooded through her mind, misting over her eyes again.

~ ~ ~   
_Even from far way you could just see the dark and depressing cloud hanging over the group of friends. Everyone they met on the dirt road seemed to make a huge birth for them to pass by and then hurry away not daring to turn around. _

_Shippo was tired and sleeping on Kirara, Sango was barely standing up on her own without the help of her perverted companion, who was surprisingly not attempting anything for lack of sleep. Inuyasha the leader of the goup was going strong and walking faster then everyone else, leaving them far behind._

_"Come on guys, walk a little faster! We need to catch up with naraku so I can beat his ass and get the jewel shards from him!" Inuyasha smugly said as he began to pat his Tessaiga. _

_Turning his head to the group his amber eyes never saw anything wrong with the group except one thing._

_"OI wench! Why are you at the back of the group! We haven't found a single jewel shard in over a week! Are you sure your ability to sense them hasn't stopped working? You should be up here with me so you can sense them sooner!"_

_At the back of the group was kagome, with dark circles under her eyes and sweat glistening on her brow. Looking up at the sound of the annoying half breeds scratchy voice, kagome gave a apology smile and tried to jog up to the front of the group only to sway from exhaustion and fell to the ground._

_"Inuyasha, we cant go on any longer, im tired, sango is tired, miruko is tired and shippo is already alsleep. The only one still going is you." She couldn't do it anymore, they had really been walking for over a week after a battle with naraku and after that had not stopped once. Taking turned sleeping on kirara did not seem to help because once their eyes began to close, Inuyasha had something to say about being on their guard._

_With everyone in the group nodding their head in kagomes direction, it was 4 against 1. _

_"Keh! Your all just weak! If kikyo was with us we would have caught up with naraku by now and been done with it long ago, not only that but have a complete jewel shard!" Turning his head to the side, he didnt see the hurt that flashed through kagomes eyes nor how they seemed to water slightly._

_"Im sorry inuyasha we really are trying, Im trying. Isn't that good enough?" Her voice was soft and barely heard but with the ears on top of Inuyashas head they were easily heard. _

_"Keh! If you were doing your best I wouldn't have to save your ass all the time and we would have found at least HALF of a jewel shard by now! It was your fault it was broken in the first place, and here you are laying in the dirt complaining." Inuyasha sneered. Thats what really broke the camels back, The comment of kikyo, kagome has heard a lot and was used to being compared to the beautiful priestess. But the fact that inuyasha thought she wasn't trying, while here she sat, tired, hungry and dirty. Not stopping for him not bathing for him not even having a decent meal for him! And thats saying something considering she was human._

_"Inuyasha I have walked miles, I have not gone home to see my family or to take a test, I haven't complained up in till now but I swear to the kami above if you say one more word I will S-I-T you till you reach the center of the earth!" Screamed kagome, She felt something bubbling up inside of her and she didn't know weither to be scared or go with the flow. She was now standing up glaring at the man with dog ears like hell itself lay in those brownish eyes. _

_"Now now kagome, there is no need for you to be so forceful, right?" asked a concerned miroku "I mean inuyasha only want to reach naraku before he does some horrible things to some innocent people. Right Inuyasha?" drawing out on inuyashas name, he gave him a warning glance and back to kagome who was still standing panting. _

_"Mirkou this isn't about being forceful its about his unruly treatment. If we want to reach naraku and have at least some chance of fighting then we need to be at our best. We will not be able to fight naraku or even his minions at this present condition! And you know it." snapped back kagome._

_Inuyashas ears folded back flat against his head, ringing at the ton of kagomes voice. Crossing his arms across his chest. "This would not be a problem if you all was stronger like me." sneered inuyasha "If your where like kikyo, who fought till she died. Don't you get it you bitch your not her, you will never be her!" With that comment tears come to the eyes of the brown haired beauty. _

_"Your truly an idiot inuyasha, cant you see im doing this for you!" shaking from some unknown coldness, she hugged her knees, tears falling from her cheeks._

_"Im the idoit I see you pinning for me, and yet you know I belong to kikyo, dont YOU get IT, I dont want a weak, human, bitch as my mate" The coldness of his voice, the fire in his eyes, made something snap in kagome something like her heart smashing into a million pieces and then being stomped to dust. Kagome didn't know what to do, what could she do! There was nothing she could say to inuyasha to change his mind, but she wanted to. All those years chasing after him, even though she did know that he was seeing kikyo late at night. She couldn't help but yearn and hope for him to notice that having a dead corpse was not the best path. _

_"I see. If that is how you feel then I shall leave, I wont trouble you with my burden and weakness. You can ask kikyo to join the group because I a sure you, I will not be coming back."_

_"HA like I would want you back, wench!"_

_"Inuyasha! SIT!" shrieked kagome followed by a loud thud in the earth._

And her she was, broken, cold and all alone. She had left her yellow bag with Kirara and shippo. '_Shippo..._' sadly thought kagome, it brought new tears to her eyes to think about her adopted son. '_How could I have just left him, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to get as far away from inuyasha as possible_' Closing her eyes as tight as possible to stop the water fall. '_I didn't even get to say goodbye to him, much less take him with me. What kind of mother am I?'_

Moving her legs into a futile position, kagome thought about everything that had happened because of a certain well. Everything that could have been, should have been. Everything that happened in the past, how things could have been different. There was nothing she could do now. She was to shattered.

With her eyes still closed, she listened to the pouring rain, it wasn't even effecting her. Her heart felt numb, and so did her body. She did not feel the sinking cold, nor the scratched from twigs that now burned in the rain. And even though all of that, When her ears picked up the sound of feet walking on leaves, She quickly sat up, dizzy at first and reached for her bow and arrows.

Only to find, that she along with her yellow bag was long gone and out of reach.. Panting at the pain and panic, Kagome stood up and leaned against a tree. If she was going to get eaten by a demon she might as well give some fight to be remembered by. Scanning her eyes across the forest in between trees she didn't even think or realize till it was on top of her that the enemy could be above her.

Shrieking and covering her head from the sharp talons that racked across her head and hair, blood blurred her vision with tears as she ran throughout the forest, looking for something or someone that could help stop the attack. Looking up at the attacker kagome found herself staring into the eyes of a bird demon, eyes red from blood lust and its sharp talons stretching and retracting gleaming in the now fading sun.

Only with two inches from her face did kagome finally realize that this bird was faster then she could hope to be and unless she did something and something soon she was going to die and be food for this demon. Moving her head to the side and turning around with now a bloody scratch on her cheek, Kagome ran for her life. Her miko powers never really came to her unless they wanted to or she was firing an arrow, And unfortunately for her she forgot her only channel of escape.

Dodging trees and ditches while still hearing the shrieking of the bird conformed that it wasn't going to go away till she was dead, or it was. Finally after miles of running, ducking, hiding and screaming, kagome reached a clearing with a river. '_if I jump over that river my scent will be lost to the rivers mist and wind, it will spread confusing the bird, I just need to jump.' _With determination in her eyes she set out towards the river, feeling hope bubble in her stomach. Bending her knee to make the life saving jump she was shocked and scared when kagome felt a tearing, ripping feeling in her chest.

Looking down, eyes wide and tears and blood mingling on her cheeks she found a taloned foot dripping with blood through her chest, straight through the middle of it, clean though. On her shoulder squeezing like there was not going to be a next meal was the other taloned foot, staining her blouse and probably breaking bone. Through shock and panic, Kagome did the only thing that her body could do. She leaned forward. Towards the river and broke the surface with a splash. Taking the devil bird with her ever colder body.

Flowing through the river, kagome vaguely remembers the bird letting go, trying to reach the bank where it was safer, flapping and shrieking at her as she rode the river further down east. The realization that she had a gapping hole in her chest and that she was dying never truly hit her, Her eyes where already closing and her heart slowing down. Kagome could now be at peace. No more inuyasha. No more kikyo. No more naraku. Those where the good things, however the bad outweighed the good. No more shippo, sango, mirku, kirara. No more jewel shards, the thing that she promised as her duty to fix, no more sota, grandpa. No more mama.

Then it hit her, '_If I die here, who will tell them how I died, why I died? Inuyasha wont, hes to busy with kikyo and naraku to even notice that something bad is happening. Who will comfort them when they tell them that I died and couldn't bring my body back for a proper burial? What of shippo, how will he fill knowing that he has lost both his mother, father and now kagome? I need to survive and live so they dont worry, I need to make it so I see shippo again! I NEED TO LIVE!' _

Under the water, if you looked close enough a bright pink circle began to grow brighter and bigger. Surrounding something under the water. Blue started to mix with the pink in swirls. Rising from the frigid water came the ball of pink and blue along with a glowing body of the same color. Kagome couldn't explain what was happening fist she felt cold, tired and now she felt burning, she left like all her bones in her body was stretching and reforming, skin becoming thinner, harder. The pain was to much, the light unbearable. Though the pain and darkness kagome heard a heavenly voice. Like Dark chocolate silk running over molten fire, it calmed the pain she felt and the panic that had set in.

"My oh My what is happening here?"

* * *

Im going to have to end it there, idk I think i'm just stretching this out like to little butter over to much bread.

Tell me what you think, I DO have a storyline but I don't really know where to go from here, =(

Please review! It warms my heart when I get reviews =P

THANK YOU


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I am back, its been a while since my last post on The shattered ones chapter one and here is chapter too, I did not know how to continue and it was very hard to think of what to say, write and do. Now my brain is dead haha,

Hope you like this one and continue to read it. Maybe this chapter can be shorter =P

_  
_I NEED TO LIVE!' _

_Under the water, if you looked close enough a bright pink circle began to grow brighter and bigger. Surrounding something under the water. Blue started to mix with the pink in swirls. Rising from the frigid water came the ball of pink and blue along with a glowing body of the same color. Kagome couldn't explain what was happening fist she felt cold, tired and now she felt burning, she left like all her bones in her body was stretching and reforming, skin becoming thinner, harder. The pain was to much, the light unbearable. Though the pain and darkness kagome heard a heavenly voice. Like Dark chocolate silk running over molten fire, it calmed the pain she felt and the panic that had set in._

"My oh My what is happening here?"

With the sound of the mans voice the pink with blue swirl orb that surrounded kagome disappeared with a popping sound. There suspended in the air was not a human but a demoness, the power radiating from her made the man take a couple steps back.

Hair as black has night almost blue in some lights swayed in the invisible wind reaching to the end of her spine it looked like black velvet. Her skin was lighter, like all those years of running, fighting and staying in the sun had disappeared. Her body almost seemed sculptured, High cheek bones both laced with silver marking with the markings also being on her wrists. Kagomes eyes where closed but the man could already tell that they would be beautiful.

Slowly her body floated down to the ground, barely making a sound. The man walked closer, upon her forehead was a mark, and upon seeing it eyes were widened. In the middle of Kagomes forehead there was a symbol of the Kami. Two half moons back to back with an arrow through it. All in silver that seemed to glimmer in the moonlight.

This demoness was beautiful beyond worlds. Even the Kami had to be jealous of their work. _If I left her here then the kami will be angry with me, but if I bring her my father will be the angry one, _thought the man, _The kami, or Father..._ Sitting next to kagome, he stared and wondered the pro and cons of bringing her to the castle.

-Sigh- "I will just have to deal with Fathers wrath, the kami are more scary" Standing up in a fluid movement he had both kagome and the beautiful swords that were found underneath her. Both were very long and pretty heavy, the first was silver with a red handle with three golden stars at the tip, the second was black with a red handle, with like the other three stars but these ones where silver.

The man was very very confused, but shrugged as he began to run back to the castle of the east. Kagome not even once stirring in the arms of the man.

_One week later***_

The first thing that kagome noticed was that she was in a bed, it was warm and she was not outside. The second was that there was someone else in the room with her, and lastly the third was that he or she was a demon. Tensing under the sheets kagome tired to act like she was still asleep, suddenly she realized that she was not in pain, and most obliviously she was alive. Wanting to face palm her self, kagome thought back to the last thing she remembered.

She was attack, by a bird demon and was stabbed through the chest by a taloned foot. By what she could feel there was no pain nor bandages around her torso. Who had healed her? And why? She was so confused! Next she fell into the river, the bird demon let go not wanting to drown with her. She thought of her life about everyone in it, and then, Nothing. She could not remember anything past that.

Thinking over the situation over and over, kagome didn't even notice the demon move till a slight breee come through the room. A window was opened. _'could I jump? How far was it down? Could I really out run a demon? _No she could not, but she could still act like she was sleep for as long as possible till she could make her escape at night.

"I know you are awake. Your fast heartbeat can not lie to these ears." Kagome tensed again. She remembered that voice from last night! He was there! He must know then what happened to her and why she was still alive. Opening her eyes she heard the demon gasp slightly before recomposing himself. What was wrong with him? Was there something on my face?

"I see thats what your eyes look like, I must say I am quiet shocked but should not have been." Stepping out of the balcony and into the room, kagomes eyes readjusted to the light. Eyes wide she stared at the most handsomest man _well demon_ she had ever seen!

The blondest hair she had ever seen was short and wavy down his forehead and a little past his eyes. His eyes were a greenest shade of green, everything about this demon was spectacular. The mark on his forehead was a tree with very long roots and branches. Though knowing little demon society one thing she know was that marks on the forehead meant royalty. He was wearing a pair of black hakama and a green haori, that brought out his eyes, with purple dragons swirling around both.

"Are you incapable of speaking? Do I need to send for the healer?" His voice is just as she remembered, it was so silky and deep, it made shivers run down her spine.

"I am not _incapable_ of speaking, though to a stranger I can make an exception." Kagome was never one with much respect to those that looked down on her. Though she tried to act tough and witty, her throat started to feel like she ate a bunch of nails and they all went down horizontal, scratching the sides. It was painful and forced her to cough till she was wheezing at the end.

So fast was the demon in the room that kagome could not even tell he moved till there was a glass of water being pressed to her lips. "Drink."

She pressed her lips together harder. What if it was poisoned, or highly drugged. She wanted to trust this stranger but her currently and past situations made her a little uneasy. Sighing the demon backed up and brought the glass to his lips and took a huge gulp. Shocking kagome, she did not expect this demon to go as far as to show her it was nothing bad.

"There you see, there is nothing wrong with it, or I would not have taken it. Now your turn. Your throat must hurt right? Drink." Opening her mouth slightly she let the cold ice water slide into her mouth making her shiver in pleasure, her throat felt like I was just given the honey of the heavens. Leaning back onto the pillows kagome sighed with relief.

"Who...who are you?" kagome asked finally regaining her breath from all the wheezing.

"Oh, forgive me my lady, I am the heir to the eastern lands, Kimura Saskue. May I ask who you are?"

" Higurashi Kagome..." She was not worried, why was the heir to the eastern lands in here with her, a human..

"Well lady Higurashi-" Saskue was suddenly cut off by kagome who was now sitting up and waving her hands in front of her face.

"Please don't call me lady or Higurashi, it makes me feel old, Just kagome is fine." She did not want the heir to show her respect, especially since she was human. She remembered Sesshomaru and how much he hated humans, she could only imagine how the eastern lord and lady would feel about their son showing respect to a human.

"Well you see I cant do that Lady Higurashi, because for one you are under the kami's protection and I must show you that respect as I do to the kami, and second you my lady are not a lowly human but in fact one of the most beautiful demoness' I have ever seen." Smiling mischievously saskue walked over to a dresser on the side of the room and picked up a very elegeant hand help mirror and handed it over to kagome.

With shaking hands, she could not believe her ears, _a demoness!? How is that possible!_ Moving the mirror up slowly with her eyes closed in fear, she opened one eye and then the next, And almost fainted at what she saw. Raven hair, High cheek bones, no baby fat whatsoever, two silver marking on both cheeks and like the heir had said a mark on her forehead. She was royalty to the kami!? Looking at her eyes she noticed that they weren't just the ordinary bland blue she had always seen in the past.

Now they shades of blue all over the place, and near her iris and out-word specks almost lines of silver going from many around her iris to little to none on the outermost part of her eye. They were beautiful even to kagome. But she did not understand how this happened. How did she become a demoness?

She seemed to have voiced her thoughts because in a few moments later saskue answered. "I do not know either my lady however something must have happened to you before I found you and the kami took pity on you. You now have the power of a demon to protect yourself. Feel grateful to the kami."

She did though, she wanted to live and they granted that wish for her, this lowly human now demoness was granted a stupid and useless wish. Tears were gathering in her beautiful eyes, saskue stunned at the sudden emotion change rushed over and checked for wounds asking if she was hurt anywhere.

Composing herself, kagome realized what position she was in and waved the young lord off, "Please my Lord don't fuss, I am just very happy and glad." smiling brightly saskue backed off and gave a small smile back. He was nothing like she thought the royal demons would be, he was nice, caring, and didnt care that she used to be human. Kagome could already tell they were going to be great friends.

Smiling at one another for quiet some time things were broken off then a knock come from the door.

"Enter." Saskues voice completely changed, it was more commanding and strict. It was like he was bi-polar. The sudden switch almost scared kagome

A demon, a neko demon as kagome noticed walked into the room and bowed deeply to the young heir keeping himself bowed and in a loud voice that hurt kagomes new and refined ears, said "My Young Lord Saskue the Lord and Lady of the east would like to see you in the throne room along with the Young Lady"

Kagome, frozen and sacred looked up at the only person she could trust in this place and saw or more of felt a sweat drop form on his head, looking down into her lap she knew this was not going to be good...not at all.

There you have it! I really wish I knew someone from here though to help me with it, I dont know if its good or not, if I put to much of something or to little of something I DONT KNOWW! it took a while to write this because I didn't know where to go with this, but I just wrote and didn't stop. Go with the floww kinda thing. If there is anything wrong with it, or I wrote something wrong please tell me, but pretty please not rudely I cant handle the bulling of hard work.

Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Im so sorry abut not writing lately I've been very busy with christmas and the up coming new years day. However I hope this will make up for my loss of time and writing.

I wanna thank Veraozao, kate, xauroragoddessx and Tommy Girl2016 especially Tommy Girl2016 for her help in me with this chapter ! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

_Last time on the Shattered Ones:_

_A demon, a neko demon as kagome noticed walked into the room and bowed deeply to the young heir keeping himself bowed and in a loud voice that hurt kagomes new and refined ears, said "My Young Lord Saskue the Lord and Lady of the east would like to see you in the throne room along with the Young Lady"_

_Kagome, frozen and sacred looked up at the only person she could trust in this place and saw or more of felt a sweat drop form on his head, looking down into her lap she knew this was not going to be good...not at all._

'It started off a good morning, waking up not dead and all. Sleeping in a very very comfortable bed and not feeling any pain from what transpired. However that all changed when 3 things happened, One there was a demon in the same room with me and not just any demon an heir to the throne demon. Two I found out I was a demoness, blessed by the goddess and kami. And last and thirdly I had to meet with the mother and father of the man now sitting across the room from me'

'but I think that all actually pales to what torture was happing to me now. Hair being pull, clothes being ripped and thrown away, thousands of layers of kimonos being placed on top of one another. The annoyance I felt grew more and more with reach tug and swirl of my hair'

"STOP!" standing up kagome couldn't take it anymore, she bet everything she had that her hairline was at least bleeding by now, it felt like her eyes where stretching up because of the tightness of the hairpins and hair ties.

"Lady kagome please, If you are to meet mother and father you must look like you didn't just wake up. They will not approve of such sloppiness." Saskue shock his head sighing a heavy and deep sigh. His blonde and beautiful hair falling over his eyes brushing his eyelashes and kissing his cheeks

Kagome took the time to admire him as she sat down with much displeasure, glaring at the servant touching her hair again, "Not so hard this time!" She did not mean to be some rude or angry but she was not in the mood, with her nervousness she become easy angered. What else was she supposed to do? Oh yes please pull and rip my hair some more! I just love the feeling. I'm a masticates didn't ya know?

Glaring at the handsome man across the room she couldn't keep her angry gaze long for once his green eyes opening she had to look away, they were just so bright and pretty! Feeling the heat cross her cheeks she turned to the maid still doing her hair in elaborate swirls and twists. Kagome couldn't believe any other this, and because of all of this she found herself taking it all pretty well. She wasn't screaming, fighting or even disagreeing on anything, she was kinda just going with the flow with everything happening around her.

"I am done My Lady." The servant bowed low and backed away leaving through the door like a ghost, sighing for the umpteenth time that day, kagome stood and turned to look in the long mirror. The image almost took her breath away. She wasn't still used to her new appearance with being turned a demoness and now with her hair up top her head, little wisps tickling her neck, beads and hair clips were woven throughout it, making the pearls and her black hair contrast beautiful. As painful as it was, beauty was a pain. But she looked the most amazing she had ever had. Her kimonos where deep sea blue with golden and silver lilies going from the bottom up to her sleeves.

They were made from the finest silk, How she could tell, well she could feel. It felt like water cascading over her body. Kagome always thought that princesses in their kimonos much have had it rough from all the layers and it must have been heavy as heck. But with more then 5 layers on her now, it felt like there was nothing on her at all. It felt amazing.

Saskue came up from behind her placing a hand gently on her shoulder, "Come we are going to be late and they will not forgive us if we are so." Nodding her head not able to trust her voice she turned to the demon that had his arm held out to her, Placing her hand on his forearm they began leaving the room walking down hundreds of halls and turning twice as many corners.

Kagome thought her eyes were just going to pop out of her head, They kept widening and widening with everything she seen. Now keeping her eyes wide was what was in the hallways, Pictures of valleys and plains, they looked like they were painted by someone greater then any artist known in the future of Kagomes time. The walls lining the hall had wallpapers of black and red, it may look depressing to some but to Kagome it gave a light of mystery.

Looking back and forth from wall to wall it simply amazed her at the simplicity at it and yet breathtaking. Shaking her head and continuing on with Saskue they finally reached two very very large doors, almost 3 stories tall from what Kagome could guess. Cravings of leopards and lions, all there eyes bearing a yellow sapphire. They seemed to burn through her soul.

The doors opened silently and Kagome couldn't stop the fear rising in her throat. _What if they did like me? What if I'm forced out? Or worse... _Thoughts of what can be and could be rush through Kagomes mind. But all thoughts were stopped by the exquisitely bewitching throne room. It was nothing like the hallways that she had passed through just a few, This room was high in ceiling and the walls looked to be molded from gold, it seemed more like a chamber then a room.

Stepping further in her hands tighten on Saskues arm scared by the glamorous beauty, drapes of black and red hung down from the very high ceiling and it crossed her mind that this must be the colors of the east for she seems them almost everywhere she turns. There were chairs lining the sides of the walls, but there was not many people accompanying them. Near the end of the throne room there was a huge chair with a tiny chair next to each other, Kagome guessed it was for the Lord and Lady. _But where where they?_

Though Kagome didn't know much about this era, she was quiet sure that the lord and lady was supposed to met guests that were here.. Unless she wasn't a guest. That would make sense, but it scared her. Turning her face towards Saskue she saw his gaze was somewhere else other then throne chair. Across the wall they were standing next to was an open door, inside was a large table, many chairs and the Lord and Lady.

Saskue looked exactly like his father and nothing like his mother, instead of yellow hair or green eyes her hair was silver with golden eyes. _She reminds me of someone I've seen before.._ They were both amazingly beautiful and Kagome was jealous, all her life she had tried all these make-ups, creams, lotions and more, only to find that people like the woman before her had been born like this.

Bowing low at the waist, kagome kept her eyes on the silver tiled floor, she dared not look up. Some rules in the feudal era are just weird. Saskue was was next to her, released her arm and hand and walked up to his mother and father, hugging them both he turned towards the bowing priestess, his father, the Lord of the East walked gracefully and elegantly to her. Reaching down he placed a clawed hand on her head, practically engulfing it.

"Child of the kami, do not bow your head to un-divine people." His voice was loud and booming in the room, but at the same time it was soothing and soft.

Lifting her head, she stared into the eyes of the lord of the east. Her heart which was beating wildly, now beat even faster, as the realization of what he was implying caught up with her mind. _I wasnt going to die! _Straighting herself, she smiled largly at the demon in front of her.

"My name is Takuto son of Sankuto. Lod of the East.

Smiling again kagome Turned to the woman next to her, she corrected her self when she was ready to bow low, instead she lowered her head and the woman did the same.

"It is amazing to have you in our house..."

Kagome who was caught up in the loveliness of her voice, realised that the woman, the lady of the east was awaiting her name. Opening her mouth, Saskue, next to her beat her to it.

"Kagome." Glaring slightly to the side at him, kagome was sure that she could tell them her own name, and that she was not unable to speak. She was just delayed.

"Night child, what a lovely name for such a lovely woman." Giving kagome a flirtatious smile, he turned to his wife, the woman next to him and cringed humorsily at the way she was looking at him.

"Takuto dear, you know better then to be flirting with the kami's childern, much less our daughter-in-law."

Silence in the room was deafening if something was to drop, it would have sounded like a bomb going off just a few feet away. Kagomes jaw seemed to drop to the floor as did saskues. Takuto Smiled at both of them in a mysterious way.

"Well my lovely demon wife, I shall leave you to explain."

Before she could stop Takuto he was gone in a flash, laughter could be heard down the corridor to the right. Kagome was trying not to laugh at the sceane before her. What stopped her from out busting all her emotions in side of her was the previous statement before Takuto left.

"Excuse me but what was this thing about daughter-in-law?"

Saskue nodded his head in agreement, It was confusing and exciding at the same time, he did have 2 other brothers, one little and the other older, however his older brother was already promised to another. Was it his younger brother that was to mate this beautiful woman?

"Well first lets start with introductions since you still have yet to know my name. My Name is Semna, Lady of the East. Or your soon to be mother."

It was still confusing and kagome still didn't have answers but she waited calmly know who she was marrying and why? But again saskue was the one to bet her to it with speaking first.

"And who, per say, is going to be the lucky man?" He was scared to ask of course, he had grown quiet fond of this beautiful little kami.

"Well my son that is an excellent question. And I would love to answer that by having kagome look to the right." With the mysterious smile, the same as her husband, kagome turned to the right, her mind as slow as her realization skills, shocked her. Gasping out loud, she didn't have time to see the expression on her fiancee face as everything went black and silent.

I just dont know PEOPLE! I swear i wasnt going to stop writing this story till it was finished. And yet we arnt even in to chapter 4 and im having trouble continuing. Maybe it was just one of those hard chapters where you just have to grin and bear through it.

Next chapter is unknown as to when with no internet. But i promise that i will try to do it.


	4. Authors Note

Hey Bros and bro-ets, unfortunately i have hit a snag in this story, I would love some help from anyone who can offer it! I would love to finish the chapter i just posted, but like i said i have hit a snag, i posted it not to annoy you but for you to read where i stop and for you to give me some ideas, i will not use said ideas without permission and changes will be made to said ideas. I WOULD REALLY LOVE THE HELP! I have 2 other major stories going one, and i would love this one to become major also.

So either no help comes and this story is going to take FOREVER Not like it hasnt already or i get the help and its posted not as near as forever.

SO please come be my knight in shinning armor so we can continue this story.

P.S i may just erase chapter 3 completely and just start over on that.


End file.
